marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
She-Hulk Vol 2 36
Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** * ** ** ** Villains: * Other Characters: * Two Justice department agents * * * * * * Rowena Locations: * * outback Items: * * Kolokol-1 Vehicles: * Ambulance * RV | Synopsis1 = After attempting to get supplies to the earthquake victims of Marinmer, the Lady Liberators earned the ire of the local government when the convinced the Winter Guard to help them. She-Hulk is invited to meet with the ruler of Marinmer, Darqon Par. She is brought into the president's mansion where she finds an extravagant feast put out for her. Darqon offers her a drink but she refuses. When she tells him off for committing acts of genocide, he points out that no leader in the world is above killing his own citizens. He admits that when he took over the government, he wanted to try to end the centuries of religious warfare that has plagued his homeland. However, the majority of the people who voted him into power have not wanted this, defending the fact that a ruler needs to bend to the will of the people. However, She-Hulk refuses to allow this to justify the death of innocent women and children. Their argument over the ethics of his rule are interrupted when the Invisible Woman, who had been backing She-Hulk up, collapses and becomes visible again. Darqon then reveals that the candles are giving out Kolokol-1 gas. Before Jennifer can do anything, the gas begins to cause her to pass out. Looking at the unconscious women, Darqon remarks the real fun can begin. Meanwhile, in the earthquake-ravaged region, Thunder, Brunhilde, and the Winter Guard continue the relief effort. Valkyrie tries to console one of the victims who lost a child in the earthquake. This leads to an argument between her, and the Red Guardian about the causes they serve. While back at the president's mansion, Darqon Par has Jennifer Walters tied to a bed. Thanks to the gas she has reverted back to human form. He tells her that she will do what he pleases otherwise the Invisible Woman will be killed. However, before the dictator can have his way with her he is attacked what appears as his general. It's actually Jazinda in disguise and she incapacitates Darqon. She then offers to kill him for Jennifer, but she tells him that they can't just do this. However, when the Skrull woman points out that Par was just about to rape her. This angers Jennifer enough to change into the She-Hulk and almost punches Darqon's head in. The blow is blocked by the Invisible Woman who had just freed herself. Taking control of the situation, She-Hulk has Jazinda pose as Darqon. As she sends away the guards the Invisible Woman reveals that she has figured out that Jazinda is actually a Skrull. Jennifer tells Sue that she is her best friend and not to tell anyone just yet. Sue warns her to tell the rest of the Lady Liberators the truth soon or she will. Still posing as Darqon, Jazinda gives a publicized address announcing relief efforts to be allowed in and help those in crisis before blowing her brains out. As a new leader is elected to take over the country, the real Darqon Par is dropped in the middle of the Australian Outback. When he protests this, she reminds him that the Invisible Woman isn't around to stop her from killing him. He then gives him the opportunity to learn some humanity by seeking relief from a local Aboriginie tribe. Back in the United States, She-Hulk watches a televised address from the new leader of the nation of Marinmer and about the changes that are promised to be made. Suddenly, she is interrupted by the arrival of two agents of the Justice Department who have come to arrest her for violating international borders. | Solicit = * From the pages of HULK, it's Invisible Woman, Thundra, and Valkyre - The Lady Liberators! * She-Hulk's fellow heroines hold She-Hulk back from delivering ultimate justice? * And is our gamma-powered glamazon becoming more savage than sensational? | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}